The Sounds of Lonely Boy
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: "Ia bersatu dengan kawannya di neraka, meninggalkanku sendirian."
1. Chapter 1

**The Sounds of Lonely boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso- sensei**

**Warning : Angst fic, OOC, Gajeness, etc.**

**Note : Sequel of The Sounds of Demon ( /s/9661580/1/The-Sounds-of-Demon )**

**The Sounds of Lonely Boy**

**By : Amelia Hamish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel melihat sekelilingya, tidak ada penampakan aneh yang baru saja ia liat sebelumnya.

Ia mengambil sarung tangan yang kotor itu, menatapnya dengan bola mata besar yang telah berair mati, mengingat bahwa sarung tangan itu adalah milik pelayannya yang telah kembali ke alamnya, tersiksa di api neraka yang jahanam itu.

Melirik patung malaikat menangis itu, namun, patung itu telah berubah.

Bukan menangis.

Melainkan **tertawa. **

Ia merasa kesal dan malu, mengapa ia harus melirik ke patung malaikat sialan ini. Patung malaikat itu seolah tertawa, **tertawa akan kesengsaraan yang ia alami. **

"Apa yang kau lihat ?!" teriak Ciel terhadap patung sialan itu, tentu saja patung itu tidak bisa menjawabnya, namun, ia percaya bahwa patung ini dapat berbicara di lain tempat, di lain waktu, di lain dimensi, di **neraka. **

Ia mengutuk patung tersebut, menangis patung itu seperti menangis darah, mengharapkan pelayannya dapat kembali ke masa bersamanya, **bersamanya selamaya hingga mereka di neraka. **

"Aku adalah **Ciel Phantomhive ! Aku adalah sang anjing penjaga Ratu Victoria, Aku adalah penguasa di Britannia," **ucapnya keras sambil memukul patung itu, mengerang kesakitan. "**Aku memerintah kalian untuk kembalikan pelayanku !"**

1. 2. 3. 4.

Tidak ada jawaban, tidak ada suara bergemuruh ataupun suara roh-roh yang haus akan jiwa abadi nan kekal, tidak ada suara **neraka.**

"**HAI KALIAN PARA JIWA-JIWA YANG HAUS AKAN DOMBA, AKU PERINTAHKAN KALIAN KEMBALIKAN JIWA IBLIS SANG PELAYAN MILIK KELUARGA PHATOMHIVE !"**

1. 2. 3.

Langit tetap biru nan indah, segumpalan awan tidak berkumpul, tidak ada petir ataupun kilat yang menyambar. Semua tampak **biasa.**

"**KALIAN BODOH, CEPAT KEMBALIKAN !"**

1. 2.

Mungkin, jika mugkin, Suara tuan kecil Ciel Phantomhive tidak dapat didengar oleh Tuhan ataupun Iblis.

"**Aku tidak percaya dengan keberadaan kalian, aku tidak percaya bahwa kalian adalah penguasa !" **

1.

Oh, Ciel Phantomhive, kau sungguh tuan kecil yang sangat berani menentang hukum misterius Ilahi.

"**Kalian hanya sampah !"**

"Ciel !" teriak seseorang di belakang tuan kecil sang penggurutu itu.

Tuan kecil berbalik, melihat tunangannya yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi di kereta.

Tunangannya, Elizabeth, menatap tubuh kecil pasangannya yang sedang mengutuki patung malaikat itu.

Ia menatap ke sekeliling, dimanakah pelayan milik pasangannya ?

"Ciel, dimanakah Se-"

"Dia sudah menghilang"

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Oleh siapa ?" tanya putri kecil nan lugu itu.

"Ia bersatu dengan kawannya di neraka, meninggalkanku sendirian."

* * *

**[ A/N ] : **Sequel dari The Sounds of Demon.. [ Tom Hiddleston's voice ] EHEHEHEHEHEHE

Ok, sebenarnya TSOD tidak dibikin Sequel, namun, karena peminat sangat antusias akan kelanjutan tuan kecil kita, Ciel, aku membuat sequel ini.

Oh iya, ini Multi-Chap lohhh

Btw, kalau kalian menyukai membaca di Archive Of Our Work, aku punya account nya loh !

Jika kalian suka, sihlakan mampir : archiveofourown dot org slash users slash AmeliaHamish

**Sign,**

**Amelia Hamish**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sounds of The Lonely Boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso- sensei**

**Warning : May contain Typo(s), OOC, Gajeness, OC etc**

**Note : Sequel of The Sounds of Demon ( /s/9661580/1/The-Sounds-of-Demon )**

**The Sounds of The Lonely Boy**

**.**

**.**

**By : Amelia Hamish**

**.**

**.**

Di malam yang gelap ini, Sang Tuannya tetap mencari Sang pelayannya.

Ciel berjalan sekeliling mansionnya, memanggil nama pelayannya.

Namun pelayannya tidak menjawab ataupun meneriaki ucapan yang biasanya ia katakan.

Ciel memanggil nama pelayannya kembali, mengharapkan ada jawaban dari pelayannya.

**Tapi tidak ada.**

"**Sebastian !" **teriaknya, lagi. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan marah-marah, menuju dapur.

Ia bepikir bahwa pelayannya akan berada disitu, membantu para pelayan lainnya.

**Namun, ia tidak ada.**

"Tuan Muda," ucap pelayan tua yang menggantikan pekerjaan pelayan kesayangannya, Tanaka. "Sedang mencari siapa ?"

Ciel melihat sekelilingnya, para pelayannya membungkuk dan berusaha menyembunyikan porak-paranda yang mereka buat.

"Dimana Sebastian ?" tanya Ciel dengan nada rendah. Ia bergantian melihat wajah pelayannya, seakan menginterogasi sekumpulan penjahat kelas kakap.

Bard, salah satu dari pelayan, atau lebih dikenal seorang koki, memandang tuannya, ia bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan tuannya itu.

Tanaka mendekati tubuh mungil sang tuannya, mengelus pundaknya dan berusaha untuk berbisik.

"**Sebastian sudah tidak ada." **bisik Kakek tua, Sang tua menganggukan kepalanya lemah, memegang jidatnya.

Sang Kakek tua-pun mencoba membantu sang tuannya untuk berjalan, berjalan menuju kamar megah milik tuannya.

Ia melepaskan jas dan kemeja sang tuannya, mengambil pakaian tidur yang berada di lemari pakaian.

Ia memakaikan pakai tidur untuk sang tuannya, tidak peduli dengan ucapan sang tuan yang berkata bahwa ia baik baik saja ataupun aku tidak sakit.

"Kau butuh istirahat, tuan muda." ucap sang kakek tua menyelesaikan kancing terakhir. Sang tuannya tetap berkata bahwa ia baik baik saja, namun Sang Kakek tua tahu bahwa tuannya tidak sakit, namun **sakit hati.**

Sang tuan muda akhirnya mengalah dengan pertarungan sang Kakek Tua yang bisa dibilang bijaksana itu. Sang Kakek Tua mengangguk, ia mengambil selimut  
putih besar dan ia letakkan ke tubuh Ciel yang hendak ingin ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Ciel ?" tanya tunangannya yang melihat Sang Kakek tua keluar dari kamar pribadi milik Ciel.

"Saya tidak bisa mendedukasi keadaan tuan muda," ucap Tanaka sambil menutup pintu kamar Ciel. "Saya bukanlah dokter." ucapnya lagi.

Elizabeth tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati sang Kakek Tua Tanaka.

"Apakah ia masih berimajinasi bahwa Sebastian masih berada disini ?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Saya berasumsi bahwa Tuan Muda masih menganggap bahwa **orang itu **masih berwujud manusia." ucap Sang Kakek tua dengan kecewa, ia merasa keberadaannya di keluarga ini tidak diharapkan, karena selalu ada saja **orang itu **di pikiran Sang Tuan Mudanya.

Elizabeth mengangguk dan membiarkan Sang Kakek Tua untuk kembali kepekerjaannya, kembali mengawasi kerja amatiran dari pelayan lainnya.

* * *

Elizabeth masuk ke kamar pribadi Ciel, memandang tubuh Ciel yang terbaring dengan balutan selimut yang hangat, Ciel tampak sangat lemah. dan sangat tidak ada **gairah **untuk melanjutkan hidupnya lagi.

Ia memandang wajah Ciel yang sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sungguh damai dan sangatlah tenang. Seperti tidak ada dosa ataupun kontrak dengan **orang itu.** Oh, memang tidak ada kontrak lagi dengan **orang itu**. Ikatan kontrak telah hilang, untuk selamanya.

Sesekali ia mengelus rambut Ciel, tersenyum ketika Ciel sedikit mendengkur kecil.

Mungkin, keberadaanya selalu dianggap tidak ada oleh tunangganya.

Mungkin, keberadaanya selalu dianggap perusuh atau sang berisik.

Mungkin, Ia dianggap tidak diperlukan oleh Tunangannya.

Namun, ia ingin membuat tunangannya untuk melihat dirinya.

Dirinya sebagai berguna.

Semua kebutuhan tunangannya tidak selalu tergantung oleh **orang itu**

Tapi, ia harus melakukan suatu tindakan.

Agar tunangannya dapat terbuka matanya, bahwa dirinya dapat berguna

* * *

**[ A/ N ] : Halo semuanya ! Saya kembali lagi, melanjutkan penpic ini ( Tom Hiddleston's voice ) EHEHEEHEHE**

**DEMI EREBOR KENAPA PENPIC INI BISA BERKEMBANG SAMPAI KESINI AHAHA ;;W;;**

**Saya akan berusaha untuk tetap meng-update penpic ini secepatnya.**

**Mungkin penpic ini akan berakhir 1 atau 2 chapter lagi.**

**Doakan saja ;;w;;**

**RnR please ? ;;w;;**

**Terimakasih untuk semua! Byee~**

**P.S : HAPPY TOLKIEN'S DAYYYY **

**Sign, **

**Amelia Hamish**


End file.
